


You make me see stars (and galaxies)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Kara is scared she will hurt Lena but big brain CEO got it under control, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: S M U T
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	You make me see stars (and galaxies)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first time writing smut and I'm really really apprehensive about posting this. But here it goes

Kara knocked on the door to Lena's apartment. 

_6:15 pm_

To say that her day was torture would be an understatement. But in the best way possible. Lena had asked her to wear their strap.

_Wear the purple one to work tomorrow._

She had texted. Kara thought Lena had wanted to spend some 'quality' time in the office. But then Lena informed that she had to be at L-corp for the day and to make up she offered dinner at her's much to the reporter's disappointment. But knowing the CEO, Lena probably had planned this all along or at least that's what the suggestive texts the blonde received from time to time told her. 

Kara shifted her weight on her legs, uncomfortable wearing the toy since morning. Just as she was to take her phone out of her pocket she heard footsteps approaching the front door. 

"Hey darling" 

Kara hadn't expected Lena to actually follow through with what she had planned assuming she must have had a long day at work.

Oh well.

What welcomed her was Lena in a robe, hair slightly wet and curled. If it wasn't for Lena pulling her inside she would have most definitely ravished her then and there.

Closing the door Lena's lips crashed into hers. Somewhere in her hazy state, Kara noticed Lena placing the dinner on the coffee table. Swift hands slid her coat and found herself pushed into the couch. Lena straddled her, proceeding to kiss along her neck, as she heard the brunette. 

"Are you wearing it?"

Getting no reply, green eyes caught up with sapphire ones, questioning. In all honesty, Kara's brain short-circuited at everything happening so fast so she just nodded. 

A smirk playing on her lips Lena pushed off the alien's shoulders to stand up and untied the knot that kept the robe in place.

_Rao._

Lena adorned a lace pair of underwear. Panties hugging her curvy hips, breasts spilling out of their confines not too much but enough to rile up Kara. Lena spread Kara's legs and stationed herself between them on her knees and hooked her fingers through the belt loops, the action resulting in Kara sliding down the couch such that her crotch was closer to the brunette. 

Kara quickly caught up on her lover's next move as she felt a hand palming her barely-there bulge.

"Lena, what are you-" 

"Shh. It must have been so hard to focus on work today. 

Let me make you feel good darling. " 

Lena, not waiting for an answer, loosened the belt, going on to unzip her slacks, she quipped. "You might want to take off your glasses." 

Kara who had been watching Lena's every step in slo-mo snapped out of her trance. She reached to take off the specs hands slightly shaking to put them on the armrest. Lena, probably having noticed this, slumped back to support her body on her heels, resting a reassuring hand on the other's thighs. 

"You don't have to let me do this if it makes you uncomfortable in any way. You know you can tell me anything right." 

Kara, surprised at the quick change in the air, felt warmth blooming in her chest. She sat upright to cup those rosy cheeks. "Hey, you're doing nothing wrong. I'd have told you right away if this made me uneasy. It's just that we haven't done this before." Kara rubbed small circles with her thumbs.

"Well, are you opposing?" Lena raised an eyebrow. 

"It's been super amazing so far and I can't wait for what is to happen yet so no." Kara gushed, eyes closed as if she was reliving the last few minutes. 

Lena giggled and placed a wet kiss on the superhero's cheeks. Picking up from where they left off Kara went back to her former position as Lena pulled her slacks around mid-thigh. The bulge was visible within those grey boxers with a wet patch right around her core. 

Lena gulped. 

The brunette pulled down the undie to reveal the strap bouncing back to the Kryptonian's abs, almost comical. If it hadn't been for the palpable tension in the room the pair would have likely laughed out for a good minute.

One hand wrapped around the length and the other feeling up the abs twitching underneath. Kara's attention had zeroed on the pale hand pumping the toy in an up and down motion sending a wave of pleasure every time the base brushed her clit and that's when a tongue came to her vision, darting out to lick the tip. Blue orbs snapped shut, the sight so pleasing that she wouldn't have been surprised if she came that very moment. 

But shortly after, the pressure on the base seemed to disappear. Wondering Kara's gaze fell on Lena who looked like had been waiting for that to happen. The brunette gathered all her hair in one hand and let them flow down her left shoulder, offering a much better view of sharp collarbones and ample chest to her girlfriend. Leaning down to take the toy completely in her mouth, Kara pushed up her hips involuntarily into the other's face as her vision caught her lover's free hand rubbing fast circles over her left nipple covered with the garment.

Lena, undeterred, continued her motion along the length of the toy, moaning into it. When she felt plump lips grazing her skin, Kara squeezed her eyes shut, bawling her fists. The desire to move inside Lena's mouth and fuck her throat was getting to her, but she knew better. She wasn't sure if she could withhold her super strength in the throes of passion.

Lena with the toy buried to the hilt inside her throat, gagging, moved her hands from her chest to place her girlfriend's calloused hand on her nape, silently asking to pull her hair and take over control. 

Startled, Kara sensed her body dominating herself to just let go. In fear of hurting, the woman trusting her with all her ounce, Kara almost shouted. 

"Lena, stop!" 

Lena pulled back at once, worry filling her eyes. Before letting panic take over the CEO Kara rushed "It's not you, I promise. I.....I'm - I don't want to hurt you." Even though she knew it was from the truth sometimes a pang of insecurity hit her for not being able to offer everything Lena had wanted. 

Before she could spiral Lena hooked a finger on the underside of her jaw and tilted her chin up. Moving up once again to straddle the Kryptonian, Lena whispered nuzzling their noses. 

"You are all I need."

"Hmm" Kara took a moment to let the admission to sink in.

"Take me to the bedroom?" 

Without passing a second Kara picked her up effortlessly gripping her thighs. Lena buried her face in the crook of the carrier's neck, heat radiating between her legs at the display of strength and the strap-on nudging right against her center. 

Entering the room, Kara placed her down gently, who seemed hesitant to leave the comfort of her arms. Kara bent down, to let Lena take the reigns and ride her from further. 

"Wait."

Lena moved up the bed and slid open the nightstand to take what appeared to be a tiny remote with one button on the center. As soon as she pressed it red light filled the room. Kara looked around in confusion. When she felt like her powers were being simmered down it dawned on her. 

_Red sun lamps._

"How did you manage to get these?" Kara cooed at Lena in awe. 

"I developed them in the lab. It's a replica, isn't effective enough to render you powerless but will lessen them to the extent to which you need not fear of causing me pain." Lena explained, scratching a spot on Kara's half-opened shirt, a bit proud of herself for coming up with it.

"That's so very brilliant of you and I'm insatiably turned on now." Kara retorted in a low voice, confidence taking over her. 

Lena's arousal flared up at the superhero's sudden change in demeanor. She picked up a pillow and threw it right in front of Kara's feet who had started freeing herself from her slacks and boxers. Sinking down to her knees, Lena unbuttoned the rest of the shirt leaving a trail of lipstick along the way. Kara shed her shirt and was bold enough to wrap her own hand around the cock. Lena let out a sound deep from her throat. She placed a hand around the other's and pushed forward, moth touching its tip. Kara couldn't ignore the throbbing in her clit anymore. 

Running her fingers through raven hair and gripping a few strands Kara thrust her hips ahead, maintaining eye contact. Lena groped the muscular woman's ass cheeks prodding her to keep going. Kara's pace quickened as she lost herself amongst sensations of pleasure rippling through her body. At times she kept herself inside, long enough for the woman on her knees to gag. She could barely keep it together, seeing her love's throat filled with the toy. Lena looked up at the reporter and rasped "I want you to come." 

That seemed to do the trick. With a few deep thrusts, Kara came loudly, inside Lena's mouth. 

Once her aftershocks subsided, Lena stood up and guided the blonde to the bed. They laid down beside each other. With Kara facing the ceiling, eyes closed, a satisfied smile adorning her face, and Lena with her head propped on one arm, studying the Kryptonian's features. 

"Someone had a nice time, hmm?" Lena shifted herself closer, scratching her nails along the abs of the other.

"That was everything good in this world. I didn't even know it was physically possible to orgasm like that. I can see stars circling my head." Kara exclaimed. Lena couldn't help but snort. Leave it to her girlfriend to go from being a mf top to the goofiest dork in the world. Kara turned to her side, mirroring Lena's posture, and traced her fingers over the lace print on her underwear, rousing goosebumps over the pale skin. Kara's eyes roved up her body to finally settle on the black mole on her neck.

Lena never understood the deal with that. Her girlfriend could spend hours sucking red marks around that spot. Lucky for her, the spot under scrutiny is a pleasure point for Lena. Kara pressed a thumb on her mole and her pupils dilated as she could feel throat bobbing down. She practically lunged forward to catch the skin between her teeth but a firm hand over her sternum pushed her back.

"I have clients arriving from overseas tomorrow, I need to look presentable. 

Kara scoffed. "Wear a turtleneck!"

"It's August, Kara." 

Kara moved forward, ignoring the comment, to tug Lena's bottom lip with her teeth prompting the brunette to hiss. 

"Tease"

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued or not?
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments. Have a great day!!


End file.
